Happy Precure!
is about 4 girls who acquire the Tasty Pact and transform into Precure to save the world from the evil Sadness. The Precure's names are Yorokobi Michi (Cure Cream), Amaimono Sakura (Cure cherry) Mujakina Yuriko (Cure Caramel) Yamahi Umare (Cure Chocolat) .Happy Precure! is just a Fanserie created by Candy. Synopsis Once upon a time, a beautiful kingdom where reigned the peace and the enjoyment and which spread in the name of the Sweet Kingdom. In this kingdom everything was made in chocolate, in biscuit, in cake ... :Rivers in chocolate, houses in gingerbread, clouds in cotton candy ...In short, this kingdom was completed thanks to the Cannelle Queen. But one day, the members of Sadness attacked and transformed this dream kingdom into a kingdom of nightmare. So, the Queen sent Bonbon, Yuriko and Prince Glace (The brother of Yuriko) to the earth to find the ingredients which will make wake the legendary warrior Precure (Cure Caramel) who is the only one who knows the recipe of the legendary cake which will save people of the sweet kingdom. On earth they are going to get acquainted with Michi and Sakura, two girls who hate each other and who quarrel since their childhood. They are going to open with Yuriko a pastry (Pretty cakes) to give the smile to the others. Characters PreCure: Yorokobi Michi '-(喜び道 ''Yorokobi michi)- She was a bad person in the first episodes. She was Always making fun of others especially of Sakura. But deep down, she was just feeling sad and lonely although she is Always surrounded by Friends. But after becoming a Precure, she become more selfless and she start helping those in need. She can be clumsy and that makes her a funny person. Her delicious feelings allowed her to be Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is '''Cure Cream. She is represented as the source of the delights. Her introduction "The delicious dough on the cake .Cure Cream!" (ケーキの上のおいしい生地 キュアクリーム Kēki no ue no oishī kiji Kyua kurīmu) Amaimono Sakura-(甘いもの 桜 Amaimono Sakura): She is good at sport especially at Soccer. Everybody was laughing at her because she loves all the things "Kawaii' and cute while she is the captain of a team. She is in love with Shin, who is the one who made her love the Soccer. But because of her shyness and her fear of rejection, she can't talk properly with him. She is a sweet person who is Always there to help people. Her alter ego is Cure Cherry. '''She is represented as the source of the softness . Her introduction " '''The soft end of the cream. Cure Cherry! " (柔らかい生地の"終わりキュアチェリー!Yawarakai kiji no" owari.Kyua cherī) Mujakina Yuriko-'(無邪気な百合子 ''Mujakina Yuriko)-She is cute and beautiful. After Cannelle Queen sacrificed herself for her kingdom, Yuriko was obliged to become the next queen, but she was a child. So, Michi and Sakura helps her to grow up and be more wiser and more responsible. Thanks to her, Michi and Sakura become friends. she is the only person who knows the recipe of the magic cake "The Lily of Caramel". Her alter ego is '''Cure Caramel. She is represented as the source of the innocence. Her introduction "the innocent flavor lilies. Cure Caramel!" (無実の風味ユリ.キュアキャラメル Mujitsu no fūmi yuri Kyua Kyarameru) Yamahi Umare -(山火生まれ Yamahi Umare) She is the daughter of Sadness King that Queen plunged in a deep slumber. To take her revenge, she decided to destroy the Sweet Kingdom. In the episode 10, Yuriko created a Power of Precure and gave it to Umare who saved the other precures without realizing. She accepted the fact that she was a Precure in episode 34. Her alter ego is Cure Chocolat. 'She is represented as the source of the passion or rather the the mountains of passion. Her introduction "'The passionate taste of cake. Cure Chocolat!"(ケーキの情熱的な味キュアショコラ Kēki no jōnetsu-tekina aji. Kyua Shokora!) When the 4 Precure were united, they use the delicious power to destroy Darkmile and Zetsuburn, but because of this power, Our 4 precure lost their powers. So, the tasty Pacts went to two other girls: Misawa Sayuri (美佐和小雪 Misawa Sayuki) She is always happy. She is determined to put a smile in everybody faces. Her alter ego is Cure Cream. Her feelings are very stronger.This is the reason why she become Cure Cream. Her introduction "The delicious dough on the cake .Cure Cream!" (ケーキの上のおいしい生地 キュアクリーム Kēki no ue no oishī kiji Kyua kurīmu) Kumiharu Ouka (久美春桜花 Kumiharu Ouka)-She is quiet and shy. She loves drawing especially when it comes to draw cherry trees in spring. Her alter ego is Cure Cherry. 'Her soft feelings are very stronger so she become Cure Cherry Sweet Kingdom 'BonBon: 'is a cat-like fairy from the sweet candy. She went with Atsumi to find Precure of the legendary cake. She is greedy and authoritarian especially with Ayumi. She finishes her sentences with "~bon." 'Queen Cannelle: 'She is the queen of Sweet Kingdom (the mother of Atsumi). She sacrificed for saving her kingdom (she was captured and she was put into an eternal slumber by Sadness. 'Prince genki: '''He is the prince of the sweet kingdom. He is in love with Cream. He(it) appears in the last 10 episodes A lot: he learnt that Sadness King was going to resuscitate in a human body. Sadness '''Kurushimi: '''It is the man who has the apparance of a tiger: hair orange with a tail and which reveals Kanashimi by using the fire. '''Pain: It is the young boy who has the appearance of a wolf which reveals Kanashimi by using the wood Itami: It is the woman who has the appearance of a polar bear and who reveals Kanashimi by using of the ice Darkmile and Zetsuburn: It's a duet compound of two people. They appear in the episode 25. To be able to create Kanashimi. He have to combine their powers Sadness King: 'It is the brother of Fukumi. He needs a big quantity of sadness of the human to be able to resuscitate in a human body '''Shin: '''It is a classmate of the Precures (he is in love with Ayumi what is going to create her big quarrels with Sakura. But in fact, it is the real appearance of Sadness King. Cure Cherry be going to have difficulty in beating him) Items & Weapons '''Tasty Pact: ' A transformation device used by all four Cures.(Ayumi and Sakura can be transformed only if they are together) '''Cream Wand: '''The weapon to help Cure Cream perform her attack (Ep26) '''Cherry Wand: '''The weapon to help Cure Cherry perform her attack (Ep29) '''Caramel Wand: '''The weapon to help Cure Caramel perform her attack (Ep30) '''Chocolat Wand: '''The weapon to help Cure Chocolat perform her attack (Ep36) Form Changes '''Cake Form: '''he ultimate form of the Pretty Cures. '''Royal Form: Royal candy/ Royal Cherry/Royal Caramel/Royal Chocolat Super Happy Precure (movie) Attacks Cure Cream 1-"Come unto me, happy feeling !! Precure Cream Shower !" 2-"Come unto me, happy feeling !! Precure Cream Tornado !" Cream Wand 1-"Come unto me, Happy Feeling !! Precure Cream Burning ! 2-"Come unto me, Happy Feelings !! Precure Cream Dynamite ! Cure Cherry 1-"Come unto me, Soft Feelings !! Precure Cherry Shoot !" 2-"Come unto me, Soft Feelings !! Precure Cherry Kiss !" Cherry Wand 1-"Come unto me, Soft Feelings !! Precure Cherry Explosion !" 2-"Come unto me, Soft Feelings !! Precure Cherry Stamps !" Cure Caramel 1-"Come unto me, Innocent Feelings !! Precure Caramel Chain !" 2-"Come unto me, Innocent Feelings !! Precure Caramel Glue Caramel Wand 1-"Come unto me, Innocent Feelings !! Precure Caramel Impact !" 2-Come unto me, Innocent Feelings !! Precure Caramel Blizzard !" Cure Chocolat 1-"Come unto me, Passionate Feelings !! Precure Chocolat Barrier !" 2-"Come unto me, Passionate Feelings !! Precure Chocolat Mirror !" Chocolat Wand 1-"Come unto me, Passionate Feelings !! Precure Chocolat Wave !" 2-"Come unto me, Passionate Feelings !! Precure Chocolat Brust !" Cream+Cherry 1-"Come unto us, Happy Fellings Soft Feelings Cream Shower !! Cherry Shoot !! combine these two powers !! Precure Twin Power Explosion !" 2-" Come unto us, Supernatural Feelings! Precure Twin Miracle Explosion !" 3-"Come unto us, Happy Feelings Precure Twin Happy Shoot !" 4-"Come unto us, Soft Feelings ! Precure Twin Soft Shoot !" Cream+Caramel/(Caramel+Cherry) 1-Come unto us, Innocent Feelings Precure Innocent Shower !" 2-Come unto us, Supernatural Feelings ! Precure Miracle Shower !" All Precures Cream Wand/Cherry Wand/Caramel Wand/Chocolat Wand 1-"Come unto us, Power Of Magic Feelings Precure Delicious Power Special !" Royal Form 1-"Come unto us, Power Of Royal Feelings ''Precure Royal Cake Power ...Flash!" '' Movies Happy Precure! Kimochi Sweet Flower Kingdom! Cure Sugar! Merchandise Songs Opening Song 1st OP: yuujou no kiseki ! Happy Precure! 2nd OP: Smile forever..Happy Precure ! Ending Song 1st ED: Sweet Cake 2nd ED: Sweet! Happy! Pretty! ...Cure Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:Fananime Category:Pretty Cure Series